peelfandomcom-20200213-history
07 May 2003
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2003-05-07 ;Comments *Peel asks for help finding some company who will repair the steering on his 1963 Chevrolet Impala SS. In a lengthy tale, he details his exasperation with two separate businesses who both failed to turn up as arranged. He has promised somebody the use of the vehicle as a wedding car in July, so is understandably keen to get it back on the road as soon as possible. *A listener emails in having just returned from seeing Ronnie Ronalde at the Pavilion Theatre in Worthing. *Peel tells how he and the team had been out record shopping in the afternoon and had encountered yet another listener who mistook him for Bob Harris. Sessions *Black Keys #1. Recorded 2003-04-20. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Black Keys: John Peel Jingle (Peel Session) *Plus System: Na Na Na (12") Evolution Plus *Luciano: Love And Devotion (7") Pow Pow *Cranebuilders: You Can't Get At Her (EP - Just Idleness) Ten People Tell *Black Keys: Set You Free (Peel Session) *Soul Lifters: Hot, Funky And Sweaty (7") Funk45 *Glenn Phillips: Angel Sparks (LP - Angel Sparks) Gaff Music :Segue: "He was a kind of conman. A lovable conman. He was first class entertainment but I don't think anybody would ever have been taken in by him." *Henry Fiat's Open Sore: (Wanted: Petite Female Born) 1972 (7" EP - Patmos Or Bust) Wrench *Inderjit Atwal: Jatt Hanio (LP - Jindri) Kizmet *Of Arrowe Hill: Grandmother's Steps (LP - The Spring Heel Penny Dreadful And Other Tales Of Morbid Curiosity) Must Destroy *Agent Cooper: EVA 01 (Various Artists 12" - unGleich We Are) UnGleich :Starts the Pig's Big 78 track by mistake (Wrong Track Moment). *Black Keys: Hard Row (Peel Session) *Carroll Gibbons: I'm Stepping Out With A Memory Tonight (10") Columbia (Pig's Big 78) *Smyglyssna: We Can Fake It (Boom Bip rmx) (LP - We Can Fix It Remixes) Vertical Form *Gary Numan: Hybrid (LP - Hybrid) Jagged Halo *Caruso: Anna's Dream (7" EP - You Heard Me) Pickled Egg *Black, Rock-n-Ron: That's How I'm Living (12") Next Plateau :Segue: "Savage, voracious predators, they can bring down antelope as large as kudu. Racing alongside, tearing pieces off their victim till it collapses and is ripped apart by the pack, alive." *Crimea: White Russian Galaxy (single) Double Dragon *Black Keys: No Trust (Peel Session) *Cowcube: Sprite (CDR) White label *Stakka & Skynet: Metalaw (Various Artists 12" - Clockwork EP) Underfire *Calamateur: Bad Day (EP - Autocity) Timshel *Segue: Murray Walker's 1965 TT commentary. "Sure enough the first lap is a scorcher, for Hailwood smashed his own lap record from a standing start at an incredible 102.85, to lead Redman by twenty seconds..." *Beenie Man & T.O.K.: Bring it On (7") South Rakkas Crew *Gay: Fishin' Jim (7") Mint *Laura Cantrell: Queen Of The Coast (LP - Not The Tremblin' Kind) Spit and Polish *Black Keys: The Moan (Peel Session) *Appliance: Fruits Of The Sea (LP - Are You Earthed?) Mute *Spectre: Brain Damage (Various Artists LP - Combat Dub) Bangarang File ;Name *John_Peel_20030507.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *Many thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel 2002-10 *Mooo Category:2003 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Track Moment